


Pointes, Pumps and Proposals.

by Katsimsam



Series: The Alayne Stone stripper series. [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, May/December Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsimsam/pseuds/Katsimsam
Summary: LOOK! I have control issues apparently! Who knew? - Do NOT answer that!The first companion piece to Hello Handsome.Sansa always dreamed of being a ballet dancer and making it to the big stage. It took for her to become someone else on a very different sort of stage, to truly find her feet.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: The Alayne Stone stripper series. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625959
Comments: 24
Kudos: 65





	Pointes, Pumps and Proposals.

**Author's Note:**

> Look what you guys made me do! Lol!
> 
> I hope you like it? I hope I can focus my lazy ass back on my other WIPs soon? Chances are? I’ll feel the need to add another piece or two, to this, before that time comes? We shall see. 
> 
> As stated? I have control issues.
> 
> If you haven’t already? Read Hello Handsome first - this’ll make more sense if you do!

When Sansa Stark was little, all she wanted - all she ever dreamed about, was becoming a ballerina. And as determined and stubborn and pigheaded as she was? She refused to back down. It was a passion that her parents had encouraged, but only ever as a hobby.

Even when she was accepted into The Kings Landing Ballet Company at eighteen, they had only agreed to support her packing up and moving so far South to pursue her dreams? If she agreed to take classes at a community college at the very least, if not KLU itself, that would lead to a more realistic and sustainable future. In the event that she was either injured and unable to continue ballet. Or in the event that she, like many other hopefuls, found herself crushed under the reality of just never making it big.

They weren’t wrong, the odds of making it as a principle dancer were practically insane, and her parents weren’t being unsupportive in their requests - they were being realistic, when she had no desire to be. But Sansa was a good girl, she could see their point and respect their stance. She also liked to please them and make them proud. And maybe there was a stubborn part buried deep inside of her, that was determined to make them eat their words of ‘reasonability’ too. Not that she would tell them that.

She was absolutely determined to both dance AND study. She was determined to see herself on that stage, with her name in lights. And add the title PRIMA to her list of accomplishments. She was also determined to do so well in her classes that they and everyone else would question HOW she was doing it all!

She plateaued at twenty one. She had made it onto the stage, she performed and even travelled with the company for their tour of Westeros and Dorne. As part of a background pairing. Not that it took away from the magnificence of being up there on stage, and actually DOING IT! She was a professional dancer with the Kings Landing Ballet after all! But she wasn’t a principal and she didn’t look like being made principal any time soon - if ever.

And she was doing alright with the classes she was taking. Not necessarily EXCELLING, as she had wanted, just to stubbornly prove herself capable? But she was passing and not falling behind - thanks largely to the ability to work her classes around her busy dance schedule, because she only studied part time, and all via night classes. But it wasn’t good enough! She wanted to push! 

And then Alayne Stone was born...

She had been so nervous the first night! The first few nights, in truth! She was as scared of being recognised, as she was scared of nearly all of the men she was dancing for. And she had been so stiff and awkward! For as fluid and graceful as she was on stage, in pointes? She was utterly uncoordinated and gangly in pumps.

Alayne had been part dare, part social experiment. The brain child of her wild child of a little sister. One which she had originally screwed her nose up at. But she had done it anyway. Determined to see something give! And if that something was top marks on the paper she would be basing off her terrifying jaunt in the shoes of another woman? She was determined to get as much out of the experience as she reasonably could.

She even spent a not so small fortune on her costumes, and shoes - and her brunette wig! Using the same companies that created everything for KLBC, for the best possible quality hair piece. And it paid off. No one recognised her, except for those who KNEW of her experiments. - Her sister Arya, and her mentor, Ellaria and her partner Oberyn - who were both principals, and a little like completely insane, surrogate parents for her. They had been, since she became friends with their daughter and fellow dancer, Nymeria. And of course, Nym knew too. And the girls at the club she would be working at. The owner Asha, and manager Ros, as well as a couple of the girls, who were tasked with teaching her a few tricks. Shae and Myranda.

She loved becoming Alayne - once she got past her fears, that was! There was just something so freeing about being someone else entirely, for a time. Except that she SUCKED at stripping! Even for Oberyn and Ellaria. When they came by ‘to support our sweet little one’ - the dirtbags! Though she did have to thank them for helping her to build her confidence, which was a rather large part of what was missing from her routines. By reminding her that it was a performance a dance, and she was a professional dancer!

And the whole point had been to ace her paper - which she KNEW she would do easily, and she was genuinely proud of what she had put together for it. The effort alone, should have given her top marks. And being that it didn’t cut into rehearsal times, because they hadn’t been performing at the time? It wasn’t hurting anyone, at all. 

She wasn’t any good at it really, no where near the skill level of some of the other girls. But she had made genuine friends, and she loved being able to pass them her wads of money at the end of the night, and refusing to take no for an answer. She was a trust fund girl, and she actually earned a semi decent amount with the Ballet company. But for her friends? Stripping was all some of them had, to both live and try to study or feed children. And they had welcomed her into their world, for an EXPERIMENT. So she was determined that she thank them appropriately.

She had been preparing to retire Alayne Stone, taking a plethora of things with her when she did. Including a new found confidence and ability to relax and laugh. And a handful of new and wonderful friends, who were so wildly different to everyone else she knew - except for maybe the Martells? 

And then Jaime Lannister walked into her club. And she was lost.

She had known who he was, but only because their families had been running in the same social circles for generations. And because she had heard talk around to TOP end of town, about his being injured so seriously, and ultimately sent home. She had even felt a small amount of pain for him, when she had heard about it. Even though she didn’t know him at all.

But she had picked him, the moment he stepped into the dimly lit club. He was too well dressed, his posture and step, obviously that of a well trained soldier, and his features too distinctly LANNISTER, to be anyone else. Especially with the dead giveaway, that was his prosthetic hand. And he was handsome, Gods! Was he handsome! And a little dangerous, with the anger that simmered just under his very strong and highly trained surface. 

And where Sansa might have greeted him politely and introduced herself, maybe struck up a very proper and utterly boring conversation? Alayne had other ideas. Other ideas that had seemed oddly alike the sort of daring challenges her sister might have thrown down. She wanted to know, if she COULD fool someone from her own world, into believing her really ALAYNE.

One ‘Hello Handsome’ and a flutter of her lashes, and a stroke of his hand and arm, purposely letting him see that she wasn’t daunted by the prosthetic limb at all. And a quick conversation about whether she had seen his brother - with the unspoken acknowledgement, that she hadn’t asked for a description when she informed him that he didn’t frequent the club, but that she could put the question to the others to find where he did spend his time. - Led to a request for a private dance.

And THAT led to so very much more. Not least of which, was her keeping Alayne alive, for far longer than she had ever intended.

That first dance, led to the first time she had EVER used her mouth to pleasure a man. Which led to more and more private dances, and more and more, sexual experiences. Until eventually, he came by the club, only to see her - and wait for her to ‘finish her shift’. So that they could go home together. Shifts she was only still working, so she could keep their ruse alive. Shifts that became redundant, when he finally just asked for her number, and visited without having to see her dance first.

And then Alayne started to bleed even more of her confidence and her relaxed demeanour, and her easy laughter, into Sansa Stark. And in turn, Sansa Stark started climbing up from her stale plateau. She was performing better, both on the stage, and in the classrooms. And she was HAPPY. So deliriously happy.

Not simply because Jaime was a great lover - at least she thought so, in her inexperienced opinion of his prowess! But also because she liked being Alayne. She liked Alaynes friends, and HE LIKED Alayne. They kept getting closer and closer and spending more and more time together, sharing more and more - without ever touching directly, on the things that might ‘identify them’ - expose them. It had been a game, and she was as caught up, as he was.

Until the night of the Fundraiser. She had known that he would be there, long before he texted Alayne to complain about having to go to some ‘high society, bullshit thing’ - and not getting to see her. Little did he realise, that Alayne had been about to text and cancel on him too, because she simply couldn’t be in two places at once.

She had been nervous about approaching him as Sansa, but with a highly amused cackle from her sister, and a challenging grin from her best friend? Both of whom, knew every sordid detail of their relationship? She had downed the champagne she had been drinking and stepped towards him, with all of the confidence that Alayne had had, in her first weeks. - By which, she meant, all feigned and hopelessly inadequate, at covering her very real nerves.

But he had been happy to see her - to meet her! She could see in his eyes, before he had even spoken. It was more than just a fantasy for him too. They had danced all night, talking and laughing and swaying together. And just enjoying actually getting to know each other - and flirting outrageously! There was plenty of that. It matched well, with her parents frowns of disapproval every time they noticed his hand on her ass. - Always the real one. It was just lucky that she had explained that she had been seeing someone quietly. Because he made it very obvious that he knew her intimately.

They had been together - openly - for the four months, since that night - ten months in total. Alayne HAD been retired. But Sansa maintained her friendships, and her relationship. And she still pulled her out most Saturday night’s just for him - even occasionally donning the wig.

And now she was waiting for him to pick her up from the impromptu meeting with both her mentors and the production manager for KLBC, before they closed up for the holidays. Her darling, Handsome soldier, would be taking her home, to spend their first holiday together, with her family. And she couldn’t wait to see him and share her news!

She was not waiting patiently at all. Because Alayne had given her one more thing. The confidence and relaxed persona that she had embraced because of her jaunt in pumps over pointes, had given her, her dream.

—————

“Hello Handsome! You’re late!” She grinned wickedly and actually run, like a complete idiot, and jumped into his surprised, yet highly amused arms. Forcing him to catch her - which he luckily did, with a put upon grunt! Which was rude! - Not that she doubted him at all! But it could have ended disastrously had he not!

“Late? I jumped straight in the car when I got your text to let me know you were done! I had everything packed into it already too, so we could just head out! And no offence Little stripper? But I did so, despite the fact that I’m not REALLY in any great rush to get on the road, though it’s not the driving I’m concerned with, but the ‘stop defiling my little princess’ glares and the likelihood of a cold, and more importantly - EMPTY spare bed, for a solid week, that I’m not going to enjoy! Why are you jumping on me?”

She rolled her eyes at his dramatics and cupped his ridiculously sharp jaw with both hands, to pull him in for a smacking kiss to his stupid delicious mouth.

He wouldn’t be sleeping in any spare bed and he knew it! Though the glares may be exactly as he had described them! He had pegged it, that her parents would find issue with their dating - but he WAS almost twenty years her senior too, not quite, but close enough that it was a bit of issue for them. - Luckily they did NOT know how they actually met yet! Because that information would make their discomfort so much worse!

But she was too excited about other things to care that her parents were paranoid that she had fallen prey to the big bad lion, who they believed, just wanted a pretty, young thing on his arm.

“I jumped on you because: GUESS WHAT?” He blinked in surprise at her playful tone and cock his brow in question, like the arrogant, sexy bastard he was. “Ellaria is pregnant again!” She waited, not at all patiently for him to twig to what that meant. And pushed close enough to wrap her arms up around his neck, once he lowered her back to her feet before himself, and slipped his hands, real and prosthetic both, across the back of her hips. 

“Nope. Not getting Baby? Congratulations to your colourful friends? How many is that now? Seven? Or eight?” She snorted a laugh and whacked his shoulder before tracing her hand slowly back to his neck, making him shiver and smile dangerously. 

“Five - two are Obeys from before he was with Ell too - but it probably would have been more than that, if it wasn’t so hard to get back to dancing form too. There’s big gaps between their kids, for that reason... Anyway! Ellaria is a principle dancer, and we have productions starting up after the new year... productions that the parts had already been given out for. She can’t dance - more correctly, she can’t perform in the shows, she’ll still be teaching and mentoring and such. BUT! Rather than running auditions again to replace her, or bringing in her understudy, and having another fill THAT role... They asked she and Oberyn, who they suggested, take her place, because they both needed to be able to perform the part and have ‘on stage chemistry’ with Oberyn - which rules Nym out.... They want me!”

She shrieked with laughter as he picked her up and swung her around happily. Sharing in her excitement, understanding just what it meant for her, without needing to be told. He had proven to be quite supportive of her, since officially becoming her boyfriend! 

She smiled widely against his lips and sighed as he slowed their twirling down, to focus himself of deepening their kiss. Slipping his tongue into her mouth and holding her to him, so deliciously tight. Just like he knew she liked best.

“Congratulations Baby. I’m so proud of you. Just one thing?” He murmured it against her lips, making them tingle delightfully. She hummed in question and smiled to herself as he nuzzled his way to her neck, to press needy kisses and licks there too - as if they weren’t standing on the front lawns of the massive buildings that made up the KLBC studios and offices. “You have to dance with Oberyn? Do you have to kiss him at all?”

She rolled her eyes and pulled his face out of her neck, to press a hard kiss to his lips. “We will be playing tragic lovers, so it’s possible. And don’t get jealous! Once upon a time, you would leave me to my SHIFT in a strip club, and wait for me to finish, so we could go home REMEMBER? This will be just another performance.”

“Once upon a time, I thought our relationship fairly well doomed to remain hidden, so I was taking what I could get! Guess I’ll just have to ask you to marry me first, so I can feel secure in the knowledge that you are mine. And not interested in another shamelessly flirtatious, old man! Because I am just too proud of, and happy for you, to truly find issue! Yet I’m still possessive and jealous too!”

“Did you just? - Jaime?” She gaped in utter shock as he grinned wickedly and stepped away and drop onto his knee in front of her, with a cocky grin, that made him look far too much like a lion, and was far too damaging for her ovaries!

“Not quite - but I am going to, right now! See I’ve even got a ring and all! This obviously was NOT my plan? But I like the timing of today better! What do you say my Beautiful Baby? Feel like spending your life finishing what Alayne started, and attempting to make me a decent man? I can offer a lifetime of great sex, and scathing disdain, that comes with dry witticisms and hilarious commentary, for the pompous asses we are stuck being nice to, in our SOCIAL CIRCLES! I also come with a genuine appreciation for most of your friends - not the snotty ones who whisper and giggle like clucking chickens, when I pick you up here though? They look at me like they want to eat me! And I have been tempted to throw food at them to make them stop!”

She couldn’t help the bubble of laughter that slipped out behind the hands pressed to her mouth, at his babbling. She was shaking, and sobbing just a little bit. And she’d thank Alayne for yet another incredible gift - but it could wait until he was done with his adorably awkward proposal too! 

“Side tracked! Sorry - where was I? OH! I even like the guy you’ll be making out with, on stage in front of the whole of Westeros too! And your sister, she’s good fun. And I’m happy to follow along behind you, if you are off gallivanting on tour every single year. - I AM rich and forcibly retired, after all... I can be your groupie for the rest of my life. Might even be agreeable to being a stay at home Daddy. If you ever want that? I kind of want that? Hanging out with mini versions of you all day long? PLUS! Imagine the shit we’d stir up with it too? Doing the whole married with kids bit backwards to the rest of them? But I expect to be paid in lap dances. LOTS AND LOTS of lap dances. What do you think? Will you PLEASE marry me, sweetheart?”

She laughed softly in disbelief, through tears that she had absolutely no shame over shedding and dropped down to her knees before him, and hauling his stupid handsome face into her neck as she damned near strangled him with a hug. 

“Our bridal party is going to be utterly mad! Drunken dwarves and strippers and ballet dancers! It’ll set the tone for an interesting future, Handsome. Of course I will marry you! I’ve been in love with you - maybe since the moment Alayne laid eyes on you!”

“Thank the Gods! You didn’t actually say the word YES? But I heard YES? I’m taking it. I love you Baby! Come here?”

Sansa hummed happily and let him push the stunning diamond onto her finger quickly, but like him, she was far more focused on the needy kisses they were sharing, than inspecting the heavy rock now weighing her hand down. She wasn’t marrying him for such things! She was marrying him because he was her handsome and broken down soldier, and she loved him.

“Want to go to the club? - It’s Saturday? We could get back to old habits, to celebrate! And we can leave tomorrow instead? AFTER we have sex all night, of course.”

“I’d love to Handsome. But we should get on the road. We CAN pull up for the night at some nice little Bed and Breakfast along the way though? My Mother IS expecting us today, but will respect you, being wise enough to pull up because you are tiring, from driving too far in one day? We can have a romantic night... I might even be able to rustle up some new lingerie that I HAD been meaning to surprise you with?”

“Fuck I love you! Come on! Let’s go - we need to look up a nice little place, so we have some idea how long it’s going to be before I can have sex with my fiancé! - And I need to get up! This ground is hard on my knees.”

She tipped her head back and laughed happily, as she stood and held her hands out to help steady him, making him scoff and roll his eyes at her as he straightened himself, and pulled her back into his arms quickly to plant smacking kisses to her face. Gods did she love him! And Alayne! She desperately loved the other woman she had been, who had helped her to get to this day - where she had everything she had ever wanted, and so very much more.

“Hey, Little Stripper?”

“Hey, Handsome?”

“I told you I was going to marry you!”

**Author's Note:**

> 🤷🏼♀️ I don’t know! It just happened!


End file.
